The present invention generally relates to treatment of wounds and other infirmities and conditions, and more specifically to an improved apparatus and method for treating a portion of a patient's body by applying reduced pressure to the portion of the body for which treatment is desired. In this context, the terms “wound,” “infirmity,” “condition” and “body” are to be interpreted broadly, to include any body part of a patient that may be treated using reduced pressure.
The treatment of open or chronic wounds that are too large to spontaneously close or otherwise fail to heal by means of applying reduced pressure to the site of the wound is well known in the art. One such system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/652,100, which was filed by one of the present inventors with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Aug. 28, 2003. The disclosure of this U.S. patent application is incorporated herein by reference. Another system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/026,733, entitled “Improved Reduced Pressure Wound Treatment Appliance,” which was filed by one of the present inventors with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on Dec. 30, 2004. The disclosure of this U.S. patent application is also incorporated herein by reference. Yet another system is disclosed in a U.S. patent application entitled “Improved Flexible Reduced Pressure Wound Treatment Appliance,” which was filed by the present inventor with the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office on or about Feb. 24, 2005. The disclosure of this U.S. patent application is also incorporated herein by reference.
Reduced pressure wound treatment systems currently known in the art commonly involve placing a cover that is impermeable to liquids over the wound, using various means to seal the cover to the tissue of the patient surrounding the wound, and connecting a source of reduced pressure (such as a vacuum pump) to the cover in a manner so that an area of reduced pressure is created under the cover in the area of the wound. There are, however, certain instances where it is advantageous to have a wound treatment system that covers the entire portion of the body of the patient in the area of the wound, rather than merely the surface of the body immediately surrounding the wound. For example, certain types of burns that are treatable by reduced pressure may require treating a relatively large area of the patient's body with reduced pressure. In these cases, a device that covers the entire portion of the body to be treated would be advantageous.
In addition, it is possible to treat and alleviate certain other infirmities using reduced pressure. Such infirmities may include lymphedema, venous insufficiency and stasis, and varicose veins. In the case of lymphedema, the patient suffers from an abnormal interstitial accumulation of tissue fluid. The mechanism for this accumulation is impairment of normal fluid uptake by the lymphatic vessels or excessive production of tissue fluid, which is caused by venous obstruction that increases capillary blood pressure. Common causes of lymphedema include neoplastic obstruction of lymphatic flow, postoperative interference with lymphatic flow, infectious blockade of lymphatics, and radiation damage to lymphatics. In the case of venous insufficiency and stasis, blood circulation through the venous system is inadequate. This condition may be caused by congestion or by failure of the valves that regulate the flow of blood in the veins to operate normally. In the case of varicose veins, the veins become enlarged and dilated, which may lead to venous insufficiency and stasis. It is well known in the art that application of pressure to the portions of the body of the patient affected by these infirmities may provide relief from some of the symptoms of the infirmities. A device that is capable of enclosing and providing reduced pressure treatment to an entire portion of a patient's body affected by such infirmities would be advantageous because it would be capable of providing this required application of pressure.
Therefore, there is a need for a reduced pressure treatment system capable of enclosing the entire portion of a patient's body to be treated for a wound or other infirmity. There is also a need for such system to evenly distribute pressure on the surface of the portion of the body to be treated in certain instances. There is also a need for a reduced pressure treatment system to be flexible, so that it is adaptable to a wide variety of patient body shapes and contours. There is also a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that is simple to apply to the patient's body and simple to remove from the patient's body. In addition, there is a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that flexes with movement of the portion of the body being treated. Further, there is a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that provides for efficient removal of any fluid aspirated from the portion of the body being treated. There is also a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that provides a visual clue of loss of reduced pressure in the area of the wound under the enclosing means. Finally, there is also a need for a reduced pressure treatment system that is relatively inexpensive, while meeting the needs described above.